violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ALEX DEMANDS FAMILYOFIVE TO COME BACK
Alex: This is FamilyOFive Alex! I demand you bring back FamilyOFive. Youtube: No! Alex: Why not? What have we done that's bad? Youtube: Better question is, what have you done that's good? Alex: You better bring back FamilyOFive or I bring in FOX News. Youtube: No! Alex: Okay! FOX: I am FOX News! I like Trump, and liberals are stupid! Youtube: You don't scare us! We will also terminate your channel! Alex: In that case, me and FOX News are going to Fortnite dances with Cartoon Network characters FIRST FORTNITE DANCE Characters: Alex, FOX News, and Pearl from Steven Universe Dance: Star Power Plot: Alex, FOX News, and Pearl do the Star Power Dance while in a magenta background. . SECOND FORTNITE DANCE Characters: Alex, FOX News, and Beast Boy from Teen Titans GO! Dance: Zany Plot: Alex, FOX News, and Beast Boy do the Zany Dance while in a yellow background. . THIRD FORTNITE DANCE Characters: Alex, FOX News, and Ice Bear from We Bare Bears Dance: Orange Justice Plot: Alex, FOX News, and Ice Bear do the Orange Justice Dance while in a cyan background. . FOURTH FORTNITE DANCE Characters: Alex, FOX News, and Richard from The Amazing World of Gumball Dance: Hype Plot: Alex, FOX News, and Richard do the Hype Dance while in a magenta background. . FIFTH FORTNITE DANCE Characters: Alex, FOX News, and Jake from Adventure Time Dance: Wiggle Plot: Alex, FOX News, and Jake do the Wiggle Dance while in a cyan background. Youtube: AH!!! THAT WAS SO CRINGY!!! Alex: Now bring back FamilyOFive! Youtube: NEVER!!! FOX: Now I will sing about how Obama is stupid! I walk into congress like, "What up with y'all, this ruckus!" I'm the lead speaker of the big black caucus I'm here to give back to all my crackheads and junkies Joe Biden says "Damn I'm a old-ass honky" I'm a little fucking lazy, I get high with Jay-Z And give myself a raise 'cause I'm the one who pays me Happy Reverend Dr. Martin Luther Jr. King Blvd. Street Now lemme get a chicken sammich at the KFC (Shit) But Michelle, it was 99 cents! I'm just gonna pocket shit Chicken bits and chocolate chips And anyone that's starting shit Is getting hit with rocket ships I'mma drop a bomb on anyone that's even talking shit It's politics, wanna come start the next apocalypse? I'mma bomb Pakistan, I was born in Pakistan No, for real, I used to smoke crack in I'm Blackistan Standing round, handing out burritos at the border Let's keep the Mexicans away from my daughters You want fucking health care? I'll give you some Michelle care Brocolli and excercise, several kinds of welfare Hell, I'm still on welfare, food stamps, bridge cards I still smoke crack, smack a bitch and steal cars I could blow up any country from my cell phone Michelle, wait, hold on, where'd Michelle go? Youtube: THAT'S IT!!! YOU DARE TO ROAST MY LORD AND SAVIOR?!?! DIE!!! I pull up in Bentley, no Beamer Balenciaga, these not no Arenas I got a chopper, could clear whole arenas I got a llama, I named that bitch Tina I let that lil' bitch just hold on my Nina You know I stay, don't have to get my cheese up I remember that bitch wasn't a speaker Now I'm the only thing come out her speakers These niggas bummy, they mad from the bleachers I get the cake like I work for Denise's Violation, boy, your money like Wee Man These soft ass niggas can't fuck with the demon You know Lil Uzi got the bitches fiendin' I got the Glock, and my laser is beamin' These niggas borin', tell me when they're leavin' Rainbow my diamonds, but I am not readin' These niggas old, yeah, their hairlines recedin' Go get the money, blue checks I'm receivin' Like Kells with the R so I hit with the remix I gave the thot a pill, she went to Venus She on her knees and she beg for the semen Rick Owens my bed, I drip when I'm dreamin' Bitch, out my way, at the top, you can't glo me Did everything so it's nothin' you can show me I'm the type nigga that wave out in front on you I'ma just pass you just right to my homie I'm the type nigga that wave out in front on you Take the safety off, and blast my opponent These rappers pitiful, also my children too I don't know why they're always actin' bogus One of my youngest children just went platinum Startin' to think he better than my oldest Hold up, pneumonia neck got me froze up Made three million off my shoulders Drippin', drownin' in the water (yeah) Got more money than your father (yeah) So that means you're my daughter (daughter) Choppers on me, I got 40 (40) Jack boys rip the floor up (floor up) Sawed-off getting taught (bow) Stomach shot, get your core (core) Went 2Pac, watch the door 2Pac, that's Shakur Nigga better watch his whore (yeah) I'ma send him to the Lord (Lord) He was on life support ('port) But the doctor pulled the cord (cord) That's what happen when we warrin' (woo) 1600, leave you snorin' (woo) Counter carbon, that's a Corbin (woo) Blue tips in the FN It's G.E.D. like I'm testin' (G.E.D.) Get every dollar with no dressin' (yeah) They won't play this on your FM (ayy) You a rat, call the PC That's the pest control, not protection Tell my bitch, "You his best friend? Oh no, bitch, you gon' text him (what?) Let him ease in my section We gon' hit him with a message (message) We got shooters out in Essex (Essex) We got shooters out in Texas (Texas) All my niggas know, it's wreck shit (wreck shit) Throw your set, throw your set, bitch You keep showin' me your new bitch Boy, you're fuckin' on my ex-bitch She with you for a check, bitch Gave her racks, diamond necklace You can keep it, I got extra (extra) No, they can't out-check us (check us) Spend a hundred, put the rest up (yeah) Niggas tryna be the best us Make it rain, and I leave it there I don't ever clean the mess up Buddakan, bitch, we eat in there So dark, can't see in there Still took a bitch to eat in there She said, "How you pull off in your whip if ain't no key in there?" (skrrt) New coupe can fit three in there Smoke a blunt, 4 G's in there Goyard wallet with the cheese in there Margiela, put my feet in there (yeah) VVS', put my teeth in there (yeah) High 20's, you get C's in there Francisville, I ain't leavin' there 1600, yeah, I be in there Come around, you get whacked here Come around, you get wet here (wet) Come around, you get checked here (checked here) FOX News blows up Alex: OH MY GOD!!! Mike: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?! Youtube: Alex and FOX News tried to kill me! Mike: Alex why are you acting ghetto? Alex: ''Crying ''Because I want FamilyOFive back... Mike: Well we have a new channel called "ManOFive". It's where I and 4 other people do ghetto and ridiculous things. Alex: Oh. Youtube: I'm gonna take a walk... I just can't... Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive